onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 53
Volume 53 is titled "A King's Disposition". Cover The outside colored cover is light green. The title logo and author's name are written in varying shades of blue. In the bottom left, Luffy stands on rainbow-colored snakes, holding Ace's Vivre Card. To his right is Bacura lying down. At the background in the center sits Boa Hancock on her throne, with Boa Marigold on her right and Boa Sandersonia on her left. Author's Notes |} Chapters *513. : Bartholomew Kuma defeats the remaining Straw Hats and makes them all disappear from Sabaody. *514. : Luffy lands on a female-only island called Amazon Lily. After unknowingly eating a poison mushroom, he is saved by on it's inhabitants Marguerite who mistakes him as a woman, until the Elder Nyon confirms his gender. *515. : Luffy is locked up, and the women on Amazon Lily try to figure him out, having never seen a male before. *516. : Luffy attempts to leave the island as the inhabitants try to kill him due to their empress, the Shichibukai Boa Hancock, returning. Meanwhile, Hancock refuses an order to come to Marineford. *517. : Hancock takes a bath, but Luffy accidentally falls into her bathouse and sees something on her back. *518. : Luffy is captured and Marguerite as well as the women who helped her are turned to stone by Hancock. Luffy is sentenced to be killed in the arena. He defeats his first opponents, and Hancock sends her sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia, into the rings. *519. : Luffy is overwhelmed by Marigold and Sandersonia. When they endanger the statues, an enraged Luffy unwittingly uses Haoshoku Haki, causing some of the audience to collapse. *520. : Luffy easily defeats Marigold and Sandersonia with Gear Second and accidentally exposes a mark on their back, but covers it up. His kindness causes Hancock to weep. *521. : After restoring Marguerite and her friends, in a private conversation, Hancock tells Luffy that the marks on her and her sisters' backs are symbols of their slavery to the World Nobles, which they were freed from by Fisher Tiger. After learning of Luffy's hatred of the World Nobles, Hancock agrees to grant Luffy a ship anyway that will take him back to Sabaody Archipelago. *522. : The Kuja throw Luffy a feast, but their behavior causes Luffy to go to Nyon's house to relax. There he discovers about the upcoming war which started with Ace's capture, as well Ace's impending execution. Meanwhile, Hancock falls in love with Luffy and agrees to take him to save Ace. SBS Notes *Keimi's birthday is decided. *Oda confirms that Rayleigh was present in Buggy's flashback from Chapter 19. *Oda explains the schedule for volume releases. *Oda draws the faces on belly bills in detail. *Oda reveals that the cover of Chapter 519 was colored dark in order to show how he caught up to the final chapter of Dragon Ball. *Kazuya Nakai, Zoro's voice actor, gives a Voice Actor SBS. *It is revealed that the Rumbar pirates who was stabbed to death and the one who died of poison, are identical brothers named Mizuta Mawaritosuki and Mizuta Madaisuki. Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume Changes References Site Navigation ca:Volum 53 Category:One Piece Volumes